


SCARS

by HKHolmes911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fred Lives, M/M, Off-screen Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKHolmes911/pseuds/HKHolmes911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic is a wonderful thing. Hogwarts was rebuilt in just over a year. Everyone had returned to finish out their last year and a few months into it harry finds himself in the hospital wing with a cracked skull after a Quidditch match. Enter Draco Malfoy, bloody, beaten and hiding something. Now Harry has to start questioning everything he thought he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hemorrhaging

Harry was only mildly upset when he woke up in the hospital wing. The Quidditch match against Raivenclaw had been brutal; they had been seventy points up when he had seen the snitch flitting around the faculty stands. He had swooped down close enough to make the new history of magic teacher Mrs. Blackenwell yelp and fall back off her seat. Harry gripped his broomstick tight and rolled. Locking his legs around the Firebolt and stretching his hand out . A flush of success warmed his belly when his fingers had closed around the small gold ball. Then the two bludgers were flying towards his head, he felt a sharp pain behind his eyes and he woke up in a darkening hospital room. Madam Pomfrey bustled over.  
“How are you feeling Harry dear." she smiled down at him.  
"I'm still a bit dizzy, but other wise I feel fine." he looked up at her and noticed her frowning.  
"That’s not bad dear. It could have been much worse. However i am going to have you sleep here for tonight just to be safe." she picked up a vial and handed it to him. “drink this it will help with any bruising .”  
"I'm fine, madam Pomfrey. Its not the first time I've been knocked out on the pitch." he touched his head gingerly feeling around for the lump. They both jumped and whirled around at a loud crash and clamor of voices that came from the stairs. Bursting through the door came a few faculty members lead by headmistress McGonagall levitating a limp body in front of her.  
“Poppy, your assistance please.” the headmistress barked out at the nurse. Madam Pomfrey had immediately rushed over to the bed opposite harry and started mixing sever vials that fizzed and bubbled. There were several moments and chaotic chartering as the body was layed down on the bed and the teachers milled about exchanging horrified whispers. Harry only got glimpses of what madam Pomfrey was doing from between cloaks and over shoulders. Her face was pinched with concentration as she rushed around the bed with potions and bandages. Her usually austere voice shook slightly as her turned to the headmistress.  
"What on earth happened?"  
"We don't know poppy. Hagrid found him at the edge of the forest."  
"He unconscious when Hagrid found him." she glanced at McGonagall with pained worry all over her face. "He hasn't woken up." her only answer was a nod.  
"What has happened to him poppy?" Professor sprout interjected, the other teachers: sprout, flitwick and Marian, were huddled around the bed shifting back and forth out of the way while madam Pomfrey shooed them around.  
"I don't know yet. It's nothing good." Harry could see the way she stood up strait and looked right at McGonagall. Unmistakably saying 'we need to talk alone.' when she turned back to tend to the mysterious patient. McGonagall turned to the other teachers and dismissed them in a tone that brooked no argument. As they left, whispering and huddled together, Harry caught his first glimpse of the person on the bed. It was the tangle of bleach blond hair that he recognized first and he gasped at horror quickly clapping a hand over his mouth. The two women turned to look at him as thought they had just realized he was there. he dug his nails into his jaw to keep his mouth shut, and when he felt that was not working he turned his hand over to bite into his thumb.  
“Poppy, i thought you said he was perfectly fine. Why is Mr. Potter still here?”  
“I am keeping him overnight to make sure there is no brain swelling that’s all.”  
“Poppy, his breathing...”  
“give me a moment please.”  
"Is that Malfoy? What happened to him?" the questions burst from his lips without warning. He was leaning forward trying to get a better look at the former Slytherin prince. His moonlight colored hair was tangled and encrusted with wet blood. His face was lacerated with bloody marks, and his left eye was a aggravated purple color. A thin stream of blood was still dripping from his mouth down his chin. His right arm was carefully placed over his chest , but was twisted at an odd angle.  
"Potter, it would perhaps be advisable to give mister Malfoy the same privacy you, yourself would expect in the hospital wing." The headmistresses voice was sharp and scolding as she walked over to pull the curtains around Malfoy's bed, blocking it from view.  
"Sorry headmistress." he kept his eyes trains on the blond head as it disappeared from view, then looked down at his lap and put on his 'I’m sorry but still want to know what's going on.' look. She looked at him with a stern approving smile and was about to reply when the curtains were flung aside.  
"Headmistress!" madam Pomfrey’s eyes were wide and signaled that something was very wrong. They disappeared behind the barrier and the gasp of horror that could only have come from McGonagall was enough to make Harry’s hair stand on end. When they reappeared both women were looking pale and shaken, whispering and throwing worried looks at the blond boy that had not moved a muscle since being placed on the bed. Harry sat back against his pillow as madam Pomfrey came over and prepared him a small glass of silvery blue liquid.  
"It's a sleeping potion dear, it will help you sleep and fix the damage done to your brain." she smiled distractedly either not caring or not noticing what she had just said.  
"Poppy in you office." the headmistress voice was sharp and clearly distressed. She was clutching onto the small bedside table like she would tear it apart. Her lips where pressed together almost disappearing into a white line as she stiffly closed the door behind her and the nurse. If Harry hadn't known better he would have vaulted out of bed and rushed to see what had happened to Malfoy. However knowing better, he simply waited till the two women were not looking at him while he took on sip of the sleeping potion, and dumped the rest into the vase of flowers on his bed side table. He turned onto his side and whispered an eavesdropping spelled, the conversation in the office burst in to his head.  
"What are we going to do headmistress?" poppy's voice was strained and sounded like it was holding back tears.  
"We have to wake him up, and find out what happened from his own lips. Who knows poppy we could be completely wrong. " he heard a chair creek as someone got out of a chair.  
"Minerva can there be any other possibilities with that carved into his chest." It took all of Harry's self control to not jump out of bed and see what had been done to Malfoy.  
"I don't know poppy. We will have to wake him up and hear what he has to say."  
"Headmistress, if it is..." she took a steadying breath. "what we think it is, what will you do?" there was a pause, Harry could almost see the two women in his minds eye. Madame Pomfrey collapsed in a chair and McGonagall standing, perhaps looking out of the window or maybe leaning against the wall with strong thin fingers massaging her anxious brow.  
"I truly do not know poppy. I would have to call the parents of those involved. There would have to be punishment, but with all things considered... there is not much we could actually do." silence stretched between the two there was a small sniff that must have been madam Pomfrey holding back tears.  
"It is because he has the dark mark?" Harry ground his teeth together in anger. At the question that was not a question.  
"Yes." McGonagall sounded sad beyond belief. "In all my years at Hogwarts Poppy, with everything that has happened in the war, I never thought..." McGonagall’s voice broke and it seemed to pain her to speak more.  
"Can't we let him sleep?" she was almost pleading  
"No poppy. We have to know who is responsible."  
"If we must." Harry rolled onto his other side putting his back to the door. Madam Pomfrey slowly moved to draw the curtains out of the way and start mixing potion together. McGonagall walked to Harry's bed and took the glass that had held his sleeping potion. In a surprising show of affection that nearly made Harry just she patted his head ruffled his hair absent minded.  
"Minerva, it’s ready." McGonagall made her way over to the bed and put her hand on madam Pomfrey’s shoulder. She had cleaned him up a little. The black eye had almost disappeared and the blood had been cleaned away. In the attempt to get a better look at his arm madam Pomfrey had split his shirt open. He was lying on his back half naked with his strong slim chest carved with the words.  
'SLYTHERIN TRAITOR. Deserves everything he gets. filthy arrogant slut.'  
Harry was sitting up now on the edge of his bed, not that ither women noticed. They were intent on the unconscious boy in bed. Madam Pomfrey gently tilted the damaged head back and let a small amount of pale green potion slip between his bloodied lips. She gently slid a finger between his teeth and eased his mouth open more, tilting the cup to pour more of the green potion down his throat. The blond boy took a few noticeably strong breaths and slowly opened his eyes. He winced as he tried to sit up and the collapsed back into the bed sheets with a grunt of pain. Both teachers bent over him in concern. Madame Pomfrey quickly grabbed another vile of deep violate liquid. Holding to his lips she lets him take a few desperate gulps before falling back with a sigh of relief. His gray eyes flicked from madam Pomfrey to headmistress McGonagall and then met with Harry's emerald green eyes across the room. They locked onto one another for less than moment. Harry is on the edge of his bed on his knees leaning over the edge trying to get the best view. Harry saw nothing in the blonds face. No fear, no panic or worry. Nothing, like he was under the imperious curse .  
“Mister Malfoy, please tell us what happened.” McGonagall spoke with a quite, calm voice, but her hands betrayed her by hovering over Malfoy as if wanting to touch, but scared that he might break apart if she did. Draco was as still as a statue, it looked like it took all his strength to keep breathing. Madam Pomfrey spent a good twenty minuets, with her wand in one hand and several potions in the other. By the end she let out a sight of relief and helped Malfoy to sit up. Her magic had done its work, but he still looked to be in some amount of agony.  
“How bad is it? How long will I have to stay here?” his voice was wrecked, torn to shreds as thought he had screamed himself mute.  
“Mr. Malfoy all of the harm that has been done, has been made with magic.” She took a deep breath and she lifted another potion to his lips. He took it from her with a gentile hand and distant gaze.  
“The magic that was used was powerful and is meant to resist healing. I can indeed heal everything but it will take time and I cannot guarantee there won’t be scars.” Everyone’s eyes flitted down to the words still wet with blood on Draco’s chest. By now his breathing was strong and he was slowly shifting around, testing his body to see how much damage had been done. The thing that puzzled harry was how casual and logical Draco was. Like a tree had fallen on him he understood. This was not the first beating Draco had received, and whether it was from the same people that delivered this one or someone else Draco had withstood worse. He was shocked and angry and was trying to piece his brain together when Draco whipped all of that out of his head.  
“What do they say? I can’t read this one well, but the other one on my back hurt more so I can only assume it was deeper and longer.” His voice was cool and unconcerned, like he was asking about the weather. It made harry and madam Pomfrey shivered. McGonagall meanwhile, pressed her lips together and gently moved Draco into a position where she could get a good look at his back. He moved easier now, and was starting to test his arms and legs ability to hold his weight. McGonagall gasped when she finally had Draco turned around; she clapped a hand to her mouth and sat down very suddenly on the chair behind her. Madam Pomfrey looked torn in a way that was tearing her apart, as if she wanted to look at Draco's back and at the same time looked like she simply wanted to sit down and have a good cry. The hospital was quite for a moment, the silence only broken by the controlled breathing of McGonagall and the small pained noises Draco couldn’t control as carefully moved around.  
“It says…” McGonagall finally said then cleared her throat and started again “it says D…D…Death eater…” and then faltered again. Draco kept his completely blank as he looked at her and gave her a small nod to go on. It seemed McGonagall could not meet his eye. She lifted her wand and shining silver words appeared in the air. They read:  
‘Death eater freak will never cry to father again. Slytherin whore taken down to his rightful place. begged for it on his hands and knees.’  
The silence enveloped the ward as they all read the words. Harry felt sick to his very soul and he felt his stomach twist in disgust. He looked at the blond boy sitting on the bed across from him. Draco stared at the airborne words with a blank face. He swallowed once when he read the last line then his eyes locked with Harry's. For a moment they were blank as harry tried to push all his sorrow and disgust for what had happened into that moment of eye contact He closed his eyes to block out the powerful rage in Draco's gaze. Madam Pomfrey and headmistresses McGonagall had him drink a few more potions that would help They left him to get some rest as they went back into Madam Pomfrey's office. Harry had seen Draco look at him in a lot of ways; contempt, pain, fear, glee, hope, anger, confusion, surprise, once in thanks and harry was sure he had only imagined it with lust. The look he was watching harry with now was making him want to crawl into a hole and hide. It was one he had never seen on the blonds face before. Pure, Murderous, unadulterated, Hate.


	2. Blunt Force Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s dig a little deeper, get a little dirty, ask a few questions, and get a little closer. because we ain't done yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments keep me writing.

Harry woke with a start. His wand pointed at the scream that had woken him. Across the room Draco was still asleep and deeply involved in some terrible nightmare. He was twisted in the sheets; his pail form writhed and shook like he was under the Cruciatus curse. His hands balled themselves in the sheets. If harry had not been so startled and if Draco had not looked like he was in such pain harry would have recalled a rather spectacular dream he had had where the blond was doing the exact same things only he was enjoying it a lot more. With his wand raised harry moved over to stand by Draco's bed. The carved messages on his back had split open and were darkening the sheets with blood. Harry gently put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. At the soft touch Draco almost fell jumped out the bed. Harry took his shoulders and started to shake him.  
“Malfoy wake up. It’s a dream Malfoy… Draco wake up” the sound of his first name Malfoy shot up, out of bed and flew to the opposite wall, slamming his back hard into the stone wall and grunting in pain. His eyes flitted around the room like a trapped animal, until he sunk down against the wall and buried his face in his hands and started to shake. Madam Pomfrey came rushing out of her office, straitening her hair and pulling her bathrobe cord a little tighter. She took in the whole scene with a glance and rushed to Draco’s side. Harry tries to explain what had happened, but he was immediately hushed. Madam Pomfrey gently wrapped an arm around Draco and sat there with him for a moment, nether made a sound Draco just sat there and took deep heavy breaths. When Madam Pomfrey pulled him up and set him down on the bed. She went around and started handing him healing veils. He dutifully drank each of the proffered remedies; however he point blank refused any of the sleeping potions.  
“I can’t stop the nightmares and I can’t control them, I would rather have the ability to come back to reality than be trapped in that place.” Madam Pomfrey looked worried and slightly scared. She stroked his hair as he drank the last of the medicine that stopped his back from bleeding, and then went back into her office closing the door behind her. Harry cautiously situated himself in the chair next to the blonde’s bed. Draco’s eyes were closed, his shoulders relaxed and his breathing steady. Stretched out over the newly cleaned sheets, with his fingers steepled over his chest.  
“What do you want potter?” his voice was steady and cold. He sounded completely uncaring and as much like the arrogant ice prince he had before. He didn’t open his eyes or give any other sign that he even acknowledged Harry’s presence.  
“Who attacked you?” harry was taken aback by how steady his own voice sounded.  
“Not what I asked.” Draco finally opened one eye and peeked at Harry. The bright blue eye that met his was clear and alive with fire.  
“I want to know who attacked you.” he leaned forward and pressed a hand into Draco’s upper arm. Draco looked down and hand on his arm and then back up at harry. The customary Malfoy smirk played over his face, but the sentiment didn’t reach past his lips. When he opened his mouth it was the typical Malfoy drawl.  
“McGonagall with all her stern unease couldn’t get me to talk, so you think that Harry Potter the precious chosen one is going to make me talk. Gain my trust with a comforting touch and I’d be lapping milk out of your hands like a lost puppy. I don’t think so potter.” The full Malfoy arrogance was back, but it was like ripples on the floor of a pond, trapped and almost forgotten. Draco propped himself up on his elbows. His chest and arms were naked, his shirt folded neatly on the cabinet. His skin was pail as a ghost in the moon light. The Dark Mark on his arm was in full view, the long lines over his chest and stomach like liquid silver. Harry gritted his teeth as he knew that two of those marks were his doing. In the bathroom in sixth year with Snape’s sectumsempra spell. The navy blue pants clung alluringly to his legs and hips. Pail blond hair fallen spectacularly around his face. He looked gorgeous, the true image of a fallen angel. Before harry knew what was happening he reached out and gently pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes. Letting his fingers linger over the soft skin and stroke their way down to cup the blonds head.  
“What are you doing?” Draco had frozen at the first touch, stock still like he had been turned to stone. Harry suddenly realizing what he was doing pulled his hand away as if it were on fire, it let Draco breathe easier, but not to relive wide eyes narrowed to suspicious blue. He held up both his hands not wanting to throw Draco into another panic.  
“The things they wrote. They aren’t true. You know that, right?” he was trying to look as earnest as he could while hiding his hard-on.  
“How would you know?” it wasn’t a sneer, or a taunt, whatever it was harry couldn’t tell.  
“I know…I don’t know who did this or why, but I do know they are not true.” Harry just stopped himself from holding Draco's hand, but instead clenched them in the bed sheets. Draco crossed his arms over his chest and edged across the bed away from his raven haired well-wisher. Then harry saw it, just a flash in Draco's face, and harry finally understood.  
“You think I know who did this. You think I was involved.” Harry gripped Draco's arm and pulled him forward. Forcing the other boy to sit up on the edge of the bed with his legs of the side dangling above the floor. Harry’s grip growing tighter as his mind worked harder.  
“Do you blame me for this? Do you think I’m responsible? Who did this Draco? Who hurt you?” he was shaking the blond, gripping his shoulders and pulling him closer with Harry standing between his legs. His fingers dug into the pale skin so hard they were sure to leave bruises. Draco tensed and started to pull back, his breath was uneven, and his eyes were wide looking straight into Harry’s emerald glare. He sucked in a sharp breath as harry scraped his nails over his shoulder.  
“Potter?” his voice was shaking but his gaze never wavered. He brought his hands up to grip Harry’s arms.  
“Draco, call me Harry.” His grip softened and he reached up to stroke his cheek again.  
“No!” Draco hissed at him. Grabbing his hands and brought them palm down on his chest  
“Sorry! I didn’t…” harry looked down away from Draco's eyes and tried to pull away. Draco kept him trapped against his scared chest, pressing them down against the wounds with painful force.  
“No!” They looked at each other; harry searching Draco's face for some break that would tell him what the blond wanted. They were both waiting for the other to make the first move.  
“What do you want? Draco, tell me what you want.” He leaned in and whispered in Draco’s ear, so close he felt the shiver that ran through his frame. And that was the break Harry was looking for.  
“Potter...” A hand covered his mouth before he could go any further.  
“I told you to call me harry.” Draco slid his fingers between Harry’s and clawed down his own chest.  
“Harry, Make it hurt.” He closed his eyes as if hoping that when he reopened them harry would be gone, but he still gripped Harry’s hands harder than ever. Harry didn’t know what to do. He needed Draco right now. He wanted to do anything Draco would let him. He was also afraid of what Draco was saying. He was sure this was not the same Draco Malfoy he had met on his first day at Diagon alley and fallen for during fourth year.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.” Draco licked his lips but didn’t look up. He was focused on the imprint of Harry's cock pressing against his pants  
“But you want me. You want me, I can see just how much you want me harry. You want me on my knees my lips stretched around you hard aching cock, your fingers in my hair pushing me deeper down your cock so you can feel yourself slide down my throat.” Draco pitched his voice low and musical leaning into harry and brushing his lips against Harry’s ear. Harry moaned softly, he become harder than he ever thought possible as Draco spoke. Draco let his hands drift down to Harry’s waist and pulled him closer.  
“You want me harry. You can have me, right here on this bed till I scream your name and Madam Pomfrey rushes in. You can have me up against the wall hard and fast till you paint my insides white and I’ll come screaming and completely untouched. I’ll suck your cock, I’ll swallow you down to the base and gag for more till you come down my throat.”  
“Oh god, Draco!” Harry dropped his head forward with a moan and mouthed at the junction where Draco's neck and shoulders met. He pulled his hands away from Draco and cupped his throbbing erection. Draco spoke quickly, in a seductive whisper. He let his hands stroke up and down Harry’s arms and chest.  
“You could do anything you want to me harry. Anything and I mean anything, and you know I’d scream for more.” Harry groaned and ground his cock against Draco’s leg. “Take me harry, hard and fast if you want, or slow and deep taking me apart stroke by stoke. You can push me over the table and fuck me so hard I can’t hold myself up. On the floor on my hands and knees till I beg for mercy. You can…” Harry violently pushed him away with a snarl of disgust, Draco caught himself just in time to stop his momentum sending him over the bed and onto the floor.   
“Who did this Draco? What did they do to you? Or… did you get exactly what you wanted; someone to hurt you.” he backed away till the back of his legs met the table. Harry couldn’t keep the disgust out of his voice when the thought occurred to him. Malfoy was angry now. Truly murderously angry. It was the first real emotion harry had seen the boy emote. Now the fire in his eyes spilled out to ignite every inch of his body. He leapt of the bed and came as close to harry. Pushing into the brunette and running his hands down his chest feeling the muscled tense and relax under his fingers. His lip twitched with disgust, and a cruel smile curled around his face as he spat his words into harry face  
“Do you think I would actually let those filthy fucking dogs lay a hand on me? Do you think I would LET those arrogant lions YOU call friends use me. Why do you insist on playing this game potter I know you’re not stupid. You know exactly who did this to me. You’re not a moron no matter what I’ve said in the past, but you would have to be a special kind of troll to think I’d chose Ron Weasley to punish me, when I could have you.” His eyes blazed with a mixture of anger and lust. Harry was so dumbfounded he couldn’t move. As Draco slowly got himself under control he moved away from the brunette and shook his head coming back to himself. harry couldn’t take his eyes off him, his head moved with small jerking movement his brows narrowed and lips pursed. the anger burned out the light in his eyes started to fade. His brain was working slowly as he pieced everything together. He couldn’t, he just couldn’t deal with what he was being told.  
“I didn’t know” he said softly still trying to understand Draco threw him a sneering look, but fire had died in his eyes  
“Of course you did. How could you not.” The dark flat tone Draco spoke with was more disturbing to harry than anything Draco had just said. It signaled that Draco was giving up. Giving what up harry didn’t know, but he wanted Draco back with all his fire and heat.  
“Ron, he really did this to you. He really wrote those things.”  
“Why would I lie?”  
“Answer my question, Draco.”  
“Why?”  
“I need to know. I need you to say it.”  
“No.” Harry grabbed Draco by the throat and slammed him into the wall.  
“Why not!” harry bent his head growling harshly into his ear.  
“Because if you don’t believe me now… If you don’t believe that Weasley could laugh like a Lestrange as your friends beat me till I couldn’t stand. That he made me beg on my knees for him to make the pain stop, and then he fucked me right there against a tree, with all your little friends cheering him on… If you don’t believe me now you never will.”  
“I’ve known Ron since my first day at Hogwarts.” He released Draco and leaned his head on the blonds shoulder  
“You met me your first day in the wizarding world.”  
“I know Ron. He has been my best friend for years he wouldn’t, he couldn’t do something like this.”  
“Then you don’t believe me.” he ducked out of harry’s grip and moved away from him. Plastering a sneer on his face Draco walked over to his bed and smoothed pout the sheets that had gotten twisted in the boys passion.  
“I don’t know.” Harry took half a step forward, and then stopped.  
He moved off to the opposite side of the bed from harry and sat down with his back to him. Shoulders relaxed, chin up, and hands spread lightly over the sheets. The moonlight fell over his back and contrasted the soft pail skin and the harsh red words.  
“Then you never will.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not. Even if you are you shouldn’t be. If I had any friends I wouldn’t take my word over theirs, either.”  
“I’m sorry he did this to you.” Draco snapped his head around and harry moved to the bed. He went nose to nose with Draco, looking up into the startling blue eyes. Harry reached out and cupped Draco's face, gently stroking his thumb over Draco's bottom lip. Draco's face was blank of all emotion. He gave harry a small push and vaulted up onto the bed. He sat leaning forward with his legs off the bed and harry trapped between them.  
“Take me if you want. Take me now, and make it hurt. If not I am going to sleep, and I will thank you to leave me alone.” They sat for a full ten minutes daring the other to make the first move. When finally Draco pushed harry away. He swung his legs up onto the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, letting his head fall back on the pillow with closed eyes.  
“I suppose I’ll go back to my bed then.” Harry started to move off to his bed, and then looked back at the blond spread across the bed sheets. He lay down and looked out into the darkness letting his mind run free.  
“Draco?”  
“Potter I want to get some sleep.”  
“I told you to call me harry.”  
“Harry I want to get some sleep.”  
“Did Ron really do this to you?”  
“I told you. If you don’t believe me now, you never will.”  
“I do believe you. I really do, but I can’t believe it.”  
“If I still had friends I wouldn’t believe someone like me over them.”  
“You said that already. You keep saying the same things.”  
“You keep asking the same questions.” harry could hear the smirk in Draco's voice  
“Then answer this one for me. I just need to hear you say it. Ron, he did that to you?”  
“yes.” it was a whisper, just barley loud enough for harry to hear.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“No.”  
“I am.” Harry turned on his side to look at Draco before he spoke again.  
“I’m sorry for what he did to you. It is unforgivable, and I hope you believe me when I say I would have given anything to stop it from happening.”  
“Yes.”  
“Good night Draco, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“Good night harry.” harry looked over at him, but Draco had turned onto his side, facing away from harry signaling the end the conversation. Harry eventually drifted off to sleep thinking about Ron, and Draco. He finally fell sleep, staring at the back of Draco's head watching him breathe and thinking that he was one of the most beautiful and dangerous creatures he had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support and comments


	3. Scalpel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet. lots of questions and some answers too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but there is a longer one on its way. There will be porn in the next one. Promise.

“Potter wake up for a second. Harry I need to talk to you.” Harry rolled over trying to escape the insistent hand on his shoulder and the strangely familiar voice.  
“Weekend, go away.” He murmured still mostly asleep as he pushed the hand off him. He covered his face and shifted; trying to get back into a lovely dream he had just been having that involved winning the Quidditch world cup and coming back to his private locker room to find a tall blond young man waiting for him in nothing but a pair of handcuffs. He smiled as he remembered dream Malfoy’s face when harry had run his hands down his chest and pinched his nipples. Harry sat up with a violent start. Last night’s events crushed into him like a wave. He sat staring into deep silver, grey eyes transfixed. Sharp features softened by a perplexed look. Draco did look gorgeous with the sunlight pouring through his hair still tangled from sleep. The beautiful eyes looked at him silently his sleep addled brain looking out onto a storm over the sea. Grey and silver rushed together in a tempest of lightning and rain.   
“Your eyes were blue last night.” It was the first thing harry could say while the rest of his mind was still on some rocky shore waiting for the storm to come and sweep him away.   
“Oh, I didn’t notice.” Draco seemed confused and surprised by Harry’s remark. Harry’s hand went up to push a few locks of hair away that were obstructing his view. He smiled when Draco didn’t pull away. When had he started thinking of him as Draco, and not Malfoy?  
“Do they change color often?” Draco was sitting sideways on Harry’s bed, with one knee hooked up on the bed. Harry was sitting up leaning forward with his hand still stroking the side of Draco’s face.  
“Sometimes.” Harry smiled wider and brushed his thumb over Draco’s lips holding his chin and tilting it up to catch the light better.  
“I never noticed before, you have beautiful eyes, like silver smoke, Or a lightning storm over the sea” Draco pulled away with a blank expression on his face, he closed his eyes then reopened them with an effort focusing on his bare feet just barely visible under his black pant legs.  
“I’m sorry.” Harry stopped half and inch away from holding Draco’s hand.  
“Don’t apologies, its fine.” The flat monotone was strange to harry. Draco looked back up at him and gave him a smile. Harry desperately wanted to believe it was a sincere smile, but he knew it wasn’t.  
“I’m just not used to people, especially Gryffindor’s complementing me on anything, and having the king of the pride call me beautiful, it’s just strange.” Draco shifted on the bed and turned his back a bit more to harry. He stopped and met the emerald eyes again when Harry’s hand came and gripped tightly on his shoulder.  
“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”   
“Then make it up to me.” The quite request made a not so small flame leap up in Harry’s chest. Would Draco really ask him to fuck him now, here? He did last night. No, that was different. Somehow it just felt different. Draco was different, he was… gone. Harry didn’t know how to explain it but he felt that Draco had just somehow disappeared with the moonlight, he didn’t know who he was talking to, but it wasn’t the person he had almost ravaged last night. Either way blue eyes or grey, he had no intention of refusing Draco anything he wanted.  
“Don’t tell Madame Pomfrey or McGonagall that it was Weasley. If he got wind that I told anyone, and if he found out I told you…” Malfoy was calm and cold. He didn’t need to finish the sentence, harry could hardly think about what might awaited him if Ron got in trouble for it. He didn’t even sneer when he said Ron’s name. The silver grey eyes Draco had trained on harry were fascinating, their depth and color and the way they moved and changed like smoke and shadow. Harry found himself caught up in them searching their depth as he spoke.  
“Potter, if you could come back to reality for a moment.”  
“Sorry, yah I heard.”  
“And regarding your silence.” A delicate eyebrow went up and the eyes narrowed.   
“I won’t say anything if you answer three questions.” Draco narrowed his eyes to slits and minutely examined Harry’s face, for what he didn’t know. Draco was trying to play him, use Harry’s want against him. Well harry could play, there were something’s he wanted to know and he was going to get some answers.  
“I’m not some sort of Genie in a bottle. I don’t pop out and grants three wishes.” There was more amused annoyance in Draco’s tone then actual venom.  
“I’m not asking for wishes, I’m asking you for answers.” Harry glared into the dirty look that met him. Draco gave an overly dramatic sight and waved his hand in an If-you-must, gesture.  
“You thought i knew what they did to you. You thought I was responsible.”  
“I’m not hearing a question potter.” Harry looks down at his feet, he doesn’t want to ask this particular question, but he had to know. He knew there was a possibility that he would push Draco away, shut him down, Then again...  
“Was it… with Ron, did he take… was it your first... The first time...” This was horrible, even worse than harry had expected, he just couldn’t get the words out. He looked up at Draco almost pleading with him to not make him say it  
“You want to know if your friends took my virginity. You can relax potter they didn’t.” He smiled. The blond smiled and shock his head. Harry felt his stomach twist in knots at that flippant dismissal. Did the blond truly not care, of had he cared to much?   
“Was this is the first time he has taken advantage of me? No it is not. This is not the first time, nor the first person to find pleasure in my pain.”   
Harry was wide eyes and dumbstruck, Draco seemed disdainful of his own words. He was sharing more than harry had ever believed he would. The more harry heard the more he felt sick. A sense of guilt and pity was descending on him. Harry nearly lost any food in his stomach when he thought of how anything Ron had done in the name of ‘Harry potter the boy who lived’   
“Who else?”  
“You Gryffindor’s have such convenient memories. The Dark lord lived in my house for the better part of two years, and during the last one my family was not in his good graces. When you and your friends escaped from the dark lord at the department of mysteries, my father was captured and left to rot in Azkaban. That Left me to take the full brunt of our lord’s displeasure.  
“What did he do?”  
“Anything he could to break me.”  
“And did he… break you?”  
“Do I look broken to you potter.” Harry hesitated and looked away from Draco.  
“You asked me to hurt you.”  
“I saw what you wanted, and I wanted the same thing. I just made sure you knew the price you would have to pay to fuck me.” Harry felt like he might cry, or be sick, or hex Ron out of existence, or all three.  
“Malfoy’s don’t break.” Was it Harry’s imagination or did Draco just take pity on him.   
“Voldemort,” Draco turned away and tried repress a shiver the sound of his former masters’ name.  
“Sorry, the dark lord he forced himself on you?”   
“Yes.”  
“He tortured you?”  
“Yes  
“Did you enjoy it?”  
“I learned to.”   
“Didn’t your mother try to help you?”  
“The dark lord wasn’t interested in her.” That sent a sharp finger of ice down Harry’s insides. The blond had already shown his readiness to do anything to protect his family. Beg, steal and kill for those he loved. What would he have been forced to endure if his mother life had been held in front of him.  
“What about the other death eaters, they must have known they could have at least tried to help you.”  
“Most of them were involved in one way or another, and they were all pleases to see the Malfoy family lose standing with the dark lord.”  
“They were involved. How?  
“The dark lord would use me as… a reward. Letting some of his more favored followers do what they would with me as reward for exemplary service.”  
“Did anyone ever even try to help?”  
“Trying would have resulted in death, no one was that stupid.” Harry was so disgusted and angry he ripped the bed sheets he was not even aware he had gripping. Draco simply raised a perfectly formed eyebrow as they both looked (harry in surprise, Draco with a blank impassive face.) at the torn sheets. Draco got up, grimacing slightly as he stretched his shoulders and made to walk away.  
“Wait!”   
“Potter I have answered your three questions and then some.”  
“Harry, call me harry. Just one more, please.”  
“Fine harry one more, as long as its short.” Harry gave a weak smile as Draco turned not disappointed when it was met with cool indifferent eyes.  
“Why do your eyes change color?” at that Draco smiled. It was small and gone quickly. If harry hadn’t spent all of last night dreaming about that mouth he would have missed it. Yet it was unmistakably there. The first real emotion he shown since last night, but it was there and it was true.  
“Finally starting to ask the right questions. I would reward you but… besides your question is going unanswered.” with that Draco left harry staring speechless at his back. His interest in the blonde’s ass keeping him entranced far longer than it should have.   
Harry was released from the hospital wing a few hours later. A worried Madam Pomfrey and headmistress McGonagall wanted to know if Draco had said anything to him, if he had done anything that would seem suspicions. He himself was curious about one or two things, the most important of which was why they were letting him go.  
“Mr. Potter your concern is indeed touching but there is simply nothing we can do.” McGonagall gave Harry her tight lipped frown.   
“Headmistress he was attacked. He was beaten till he couldn’t get up. They carved that into him and left him there to rot. You can’t tell me whoever did that. You cant tell me they won’t do it again if they get the chance.”  
“He doesn’t want our help Mr. Potter. Even if there was something we could do it wouldn’t be much.”  
“Because he had the dark mark burned into him by a mad man and his insane followers. You know just as well as i do he only did it to save his own family.” Harry was bitter and disappointed. He kept remembering the look on Draco’s blank and unemotional face when he talked about his time with Voldemort. The smile harry had gotten when he had asked about Draco’s eyes.  
“Mr. Potter is there something you would like to tell me.” Did she know that those exact words had been used by two headmaster before her. Harry had a feeling that question would never get a truthful answer. Then again does a half-truth count.  
“Headmistress, he almost started talking to me, last night. You can see for yourself why he can’t talk to you, but he might tell me what happened to him.”  
“So what would you suggest Mr. Potter?”  
“I would suggest detention.” harry said with a smile.   
“I beg your pardon.”the smile only widened at McGonagall’s expression  
“Give us detention. Both of us detention. Going through the library and reorganizing the books should do.”  
“Potter although I do believe in your ability to constantly surprise. Mr. Malfoy and yourself have always been at one another s throats. Are you positive you are the one he wishes to talk to.” How she could be stern, disapproving, and, hopeful all at the same time without actually showing any emotion harry would never know.  
“I think he’s alone in the world right now and I want to help. That makes me the closest thing he has to a friend.”   
“I will arrange it. I shall send a time and date soon.” She gave him a sharp nod as she left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment it keeps my writing.


	4. Incision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George. The Room of Requirement. Ropes.

Harry was released from the hospital wing and spent the next few days wondering around the rebuilt castle.He was avoiding Ron not sure if he would be able to look at his friend without screaming. He was frustrated and erasable snapping at everyone and seeking out his own solitude. Luna was the only one he could be around without flying into a rage. They usually went up to the astronomy tower to watch the student feed the giant squid or down into the forest to feed the thestrals. He had always appreciated Luna. The way he could be quite with her. Not pestered with questions and judgments. Right now he positively loved her for it. They hardly spoke unless it was absolutely necessary and even then harry was terse and short tempered. She asked him what was wrong, and quietly accepted his answer when he said he couldn’t say. Harry thought, not for the first time thought he would have been happy if Luna had been his sister.   
Harry had the marauders map in his pocket and constantly pulled it out looking for the small dot labeled Malfoy. Most of the time the blond was content to stay in the now empty Slytherin common room. There were only fifteen Slytherins that had chosen to return after the war. Half that number were small children in first or second year. Draco was the only older class men to still wear green and silver. If he was not in the snake pit, Draco was on the Quidditch pitch which was somewhat surprising to harry. Every so often he could find Draco walking with someone on his way to class, but otherwise he seemed to be completely alone. One afternoon harry got a start when he saw Draco in McGonagall’s office. He hoped the headmistress would be able to help, but he knew that was impossible. The week had passed without harry seeing Ron or Hermione, and without speaking to anyone besides Luna. He had been spending the nights in the Ravenclaw common room, where everyone knew enough to stay clear of him. Late in the evening the day after Draco’s meeting with McGonagall harry was lying on the couch with the map spread over the arm with Luna sitting silently in the chair next to him with the latest edition of the quibbler flattened on the arm of the chair so she could examine it with a bright red magnifying glass (Apparently for finding secret messages written by your future selves). The small dot with Draco’s name was pacing back and forth in his room and harry had been watching it intensely for the past hour. Picturing Draco half naked walking back and forth in his room maybe throwing himself down on his bed, Harry got lost in his thoughts of Draco’s strong pail arms running down his body to slip under his green silk pajama bottoms.   
“He’s moving out of the dungeons.” Luna tapped the map with her wand and smiled softly as he looked up at her confused.   
“Oh, I wasn’t, I was just…”  
“If you leave now you can probably get to him before he gets to the entrance hall.”  
“Look Luna, Draco…” he was shifting in his seat half wanting to jump up and run to follow Draco and the other half sure he had to tell Luna what was going on.   
“Oh so it’s Draco now, last time I checked you two were not on first name terms.”  
“No we’re not… it’s just the other night.”  
“The other night, harry whatever happened between you and ‘Draco’ is none of my business.” Luna was reclining back in here seat with a very smug look on her usually dreamy face.  
“No Luna it was nothing, no I mean nothing happened.”  
“Harry you can tell me all about what happened when you get back.   
“Luna I really do love you, and I’ll tell you as much as i can”   
“That sounds ominous.” he slipped out of the Ravenclaw common room with lunas last words singing in his ears. he made his way to Draco and finally caught the wayward Slytherin as he mounted the final stair case to the seventh floor. The room of requirements, that had to be draco’s destination. Harry ducked through a passage hidden behind a drab and colorless painting of a lake fair. He arrived in the left corridor on the seventh floor panting but with smile. He ducked behind a suit of armor and watched the little ‘Draco’ labeled dot turn the corner in front of him. He watched as Draco paced in front of the tapestry of trolls in tutus. When the door appeared and Draco took a moment to collect himself before he entered. Had the blond simply walked harry would have left him to his own devices, but with that small slip in the Malfoy mask harry felt nearly compelled to follow. As Draco went through the heavy oak doors harry sent a silent jamming spell to the door. He counted to fifteen before he made his move. Slipping passed the door and and eased them close. The room he stepped into was actually more like a hallway. The high wall to his right was solid white marble.The the wall to his left was the same material with large recess carved into the stone. With Greek pillars matched with crimson red curtains over the sweeping arching entryway. Only the last and largest had the curtains closed. Voices were starting to come from that covered alcove. Not so hushed voices and the very distinct sound of clothes being ripped off. It froze harry to the spot for all of a moment. Then he rushed closer the plush red carpet under his feet making no sound. The noises grew louder and of a very erotic nature. Puzzlement halted harry from barging in to the alcove. He pulled the curtain an inches from the wall and gasped at the sight that met his rapidly dilating eyes. A completely naked Draco Malfoy pressed between a fully clothed Fred and George Weasley. The twins looked devastatingly good in skin tight dragon hide pants, with matching jackets and simple plain color t-shirts. All three were standing pressed into the cold stone wall. Fred had his chest pressed to Draco’s naked back, while George was a step way facing the other two and holding Draco’s head up to look at him. Draco was biting his lip, eyes closed as Fred caressed the swell of his ass . He roughly pushed Draco’s chest down to lean against George. Draco threw his hands up to grab at George’s jacket, but George caught them and pressed them into his chest laughing as Draco moaned and weakly struggled against his grip. Fed held his hips at just the right angle so his solid cock hung uselessly in the air. Impossible to get any friction what so ever the blond whimpered and started grinding his hips backwards into Fred’s dark leather pants. Harry grip on the pillar slipped and he became aware of how aroused he was. He ground his teeth and forced himself not to touch.   
“Oh you like this, don’t you Draco? You love being pressed up against the handsomest man on earth and his slightly less good looking brother.” George grinned over at his brother as he combed his fingers through Draco’s hair   
“Oi, you better be careful Forge, or I’ll use up our little slut before you get a chance to feel this tight little ass.” Fred snickered over Dracos back. He he raised his hand and let it fall with a hard smack over Draco’s left ass cheek. Draco let out a whimpering groan and redoubled his backward humping . His body begging for more contact. The twins grinned at one another as the blonde panted between them.   
“Oh Gred, I do apologize, that was terribly rude of me. Now our little slut really does look desperate for a good fucking. Think we should give it to him?” Draco moaned softly and tried to bury his face against Georges shoulder. His hands clawing at the green jacket separating the laughing red heads skin.  
“I think he needs to beg for it. He does beg so pretty.” Fred had his wand in his hand and was slowly tracing it down each of Draco’s vertebrae. Harry could see the shivers that wracked Draco’s body. George smoothed back Draco’s hair and tucked it behind his ear.  
“Fred make me some ropes will you, I’m getting tired of the whore trying to tear my clothes off.” Fred laughed and gave his wand a flick, from the tip burst a length of rope. The thin soft length slithered across Draco’s back making him visibly shake; George forced Draco to move his arms around behind his back. Fred flicked his wand and the rope wrapped itself up around the slim arms securing each wrist to the opposite forearm. The wand was flicked again and the ropes tightened sharply, cutting into the pale skin making Draco gasp. Harry hadn’t actually seen Draco’s cock before, but now he had a splendid view. Draco’s cock was perfect, long and thick, with the mushroom head a dark red that matched the blonde’s full body flush. The brunet noticed there was no hair on the blond except that in his head. It made his mouth water to think of touching and caressing all the smooth beautiful flesh.   
“Fred, look at our slut trying to fuck the air. He desperately needs some relief, and he has been so good not saying a word.” George sank down in front of Draco balancing on the balls of his feet. He allowed Draco to rest his head on his shoulder. Harry supposed Draco was not allowed to speak. He would have killed to hear that voice rough and fucked out. George ran his hands over the blonds torso lingered on the rosy nipples. Teasing the sensitive nubs with feather light touches. Fred gave his as a ringing slap that rocked him into George as he let out a cry of both pain and pleasure.  
“He has been good, hasn’t he forge. Go ahead and let him beg for it. It’s been to long since I’ve had him fucking himself on my cock.” Draco started grinding his ass back into Fred’s still covered cock. He pressed his lips together in a failing attempt to keep his in moans and gasps. George still playing with his pink nipples finally moving to pinch and twist them between his fingers. His body was taught and straining, squirming in their grip.   
“Fine, the slut can start begging for a fucking… Wait hold on for just one second.” Harry could see that George was only building the anticipation. The way Draco sagged between them moaning and whimpering it sounded just torturous. that didn’t matter to the older boys. The two red heads were grinning like mad men. Lapping up the pleading whimpers and desperate cries Draco made. Harry was clutching the wall finally allowing himself to palm his painfully hard dick through his pants.   
“What are you doing George I thought you wanted him to beg?”  
“Oh he’s going to beg, but it’ll be for my big hard cock in his mouth not your limp prick up his ass.”  
The two traded insults at Draco’s expense, over his back. Completely ignoring the desperate noises Draco was making. He Writhed in the air as the twins let more ropes wind their way around his body, twist around his neck and wind their way around his hips and thighs. Draco’s knees were visibly shaking, and his feet slipped when Fred gave him another hard slap on his ass. Harry was astounded that they could keep up a conversation with the spectacular blond between them. He was surprised he had enough blood in his brain to think about that in the first place.   
“Go on then, beg.” George slapped Draco once across the face before speaking. Behind the blond Fred laughed and started unbuttoning his pants. ‘Finally’ thought harry  
“Please, oh gods please sirs. I want you inside me.I need you both. Please, I need it so badly I’m aching for you to fuck me. I need you to stuff me so full and so hard I’ll feel you in me days after. I need to feel you while I sit in class. You know i can’t help but squirm in my seat cause I still feel your cock fucking me. Right the in front of McGonagall and all the students. Please. Oh gods please just touch me! Please!”  
Harry let out a moan, and then suddenly bit his tongue. Clapping a hand over his mouth scared to death they had heard him. The blond rolled right over him seductively rolling his hips and undulating his shoulders and waist.  
“Sirs, you’ve fucked me so hard and so long I forgot where I was. Fucked me till I was almost unconscious. Made me scream in every position imaginable, again and again. Please for the loves of Merlin, please do it again. Sirs I need you to fill my mouth up with your big hard cock. Fuck my throat and feel me swallow you down. I need my ass pounded into so hard I can’t stand. Please sirs touch me; I need you to touch me please.” Draco was shaking head to foot with need, while the twins lazely stroked themselves. Draco moaned loudly when Fred finally presses his slick finger into his ass.  
“George, you should feel our little slut he’s already open and wet for me. Did you prepare yourself slut?” Fred’s voice was husky with arousal and he spat his question at Draco like a spell. Gripping his hips hard enough to leave pail purple marks.  
“Yes sir, I fingered myself before I came to you. I wanted to be ready. Please don’t be mad. I couldn’t help it. Your cock feels so good I needed to feel them in me. I lay on my bed all afternoon with my fingers in my ass. By the time I was supposed to come to you I had my whole hand up my ass. It still didn’t make me shiver like you do sirs. I couldn’t help thinking of you fucking me sirs. It’s been the only thing I could think about all day. I was half hard all day. It was so hard to walk around the school when all I wanted to do was fuck myself on your cocks sirs.” Harry was almost as eager for Draco gets fucked as Draco himself was.harry pulled himself out and let out a quite gasp as his heated flesh met the cool air.  
“Fuck him now, I need to hear him scream.” Harry almost didn’t recognize George’s voice it was low and dark, filled with lust and dangerous intent. Nothing like the playfully sarcastic tone he usually used. It made harry curve inward a little as he deliberately stroked his cock. Draco screamed as Fred thrust into him without warning. On long smooth movement that sent Draco head first into George who laughed and slapped Draco across the face with his long heavy cock. The twins were Identical in almost every way. George was indeed minus an ear, but harry was focusing on their cocks. They were indeed similar but not quite. Fred was slightly longer, while George was thicker. No wonder Draco was gasping and moaning as Fred held him steady. His thrusts were low and measured. Going deep and hard to a steady rhythm Fred played out on Draco’s flesh. Draco suddenly rises up on his toes and lets out the scream of ecstasy. Fred angled himself up again to brush past the blonds prostate. Making good use his discovery Fred played Draco like a violin drawing screams and moans from the writhing blond. George took Draco’s chin in his hand and forced his head up.  
“Open.” He hissed and slid his dick between Draco’s open lips. Moaning as Draco hollowed his cheeks and started sucking. The rhythm of the twins threw Draco back and forth. his body and movement used for the pleasure of the older boys. The symphony of flesh on flesh on senses goes on for longer than harry could have thought possible. He gripped the base of his cock painfully hard to keep from coming more than once. Fred’s hips finally faltered from the steady rhythm he had kept and started to drive in into Draco with a wildly erratic pulse. He desperately gripped the hips in front of him leaving five brilliantly defined finger prints on each of Draco’s hips. George was nowhere near as controlled or predictable as Fred. He suddenly wrenches Draco’s head off his cock and screams as his cock exploded painting Draco’s face with hot strips of cum. Draco’s open mouth caught a few stripes of the slick white come. Moaning like a million dollar whore and licking his lips like it was candy. With a silent gasp harry came painting the red hangings with his seed. He silently gasped and panted his way through the waved of pleasure. Harry swallowed, regretting his decision to take the high ground and not fuck Draco in the hospital wing. The ecstasy on Draco’s face would have finished any moral qualms. Fred moaned and buried his cock deep in Draco’s ass panting heavily as he hung his head over the pail scared back before him. He waited a moment, shivering and grinding Draco’s ass. George has already collapsed against the wall with his cock still out and his eyes closed. His smiles widened as the other two slides down to join him. Draco sank down moaning as his knees met the cold stone floor. Fred pulled his wand out again and tapped the ropes keeping Draco in his subservient position. They disappear allowing Draco to collapse his head resting on George’s lap. They all took a moment to catch their breath, and harry tucked himself back into his pants. The twins hands running over Draco’s shivering body. Comforting and gentle in all the ways they hard and rough before. Fred reaches out and touches the scars on Draco’s back. Tracing the cruel words cut into flesh by their brother .(Did they know it was Ron that had made them? no they couldn’t. Harry was sure.) Harry feels a surge of anger run thought him. he wants to throw the curtain aside and rip Fred’s hand off Draco.   
“Are you going to tell us about these?” Fred was quite and kind. He pulled Draco’s legs to him and rubbing at the shaking overworked muscles  
“Not if I can help it.” Draco settled more comfortably on to the floor letting Georges heads trace his wounds.  
“Sit up for a minute please.” George looked at Draco with such concern harry couldn’t believe it. How could that be the same man that took such cruel pleasure in Draco’s humiliation just moments ago. He mouths the words he’s reading and turned Draco’s shoulders to get a better look at his back.  
“This is some sick stuff Draco. I have to say I’m not sure if… if this is what you need... I don’t think I can help.” Draco? When had Fred and George gotten on first name terms with Draco? What the hell had just happened to make them so comfortable with each other? What in the name of Merlin did George mean he couldn’t help?  
“No!” Draco insisted making both the twins start. “This was someone else’s idea of fun.”  
“You didn’t ask for someone to write that on you.”  
“You actually think I would ask someone to write…to carve that into my skin. Are you crazy or just plain idiotic?” Harry was backing away now. Positive he shouldn’t have stayed as long as he had. Truth be told he should have left the moment he looked behind the curtain. He was about to head back to the door when Fred caught his attention.  
“Draco this if fucking insanity you know that right? None of this is true. Not a fucking word of it is true.”  
“Well I’m not going to go running back to daddy anytime soon.” There was a quick sound of body’s colliding and for a moment he thought Fred had hit Draco. It wasn’t a punch it was a desperate hug.  
“Draco look at me. Tell me you know this is a lie. This isn’t true. Tell me you know that.”   
“Isn’t it?” Draco didn’t sound sad or scared or angry. He didn’t sound like anything. Draco might have been reading from a history of magic text book as he quotes.”  
“SLYTHERIN TRAITOR. Deserves everything he gets. Filthy arrogant slut… Death eater freak will never cry to father again. Whore taken down to his rightful place. begged for it on his hands and knees.’  
“It’s not true Draco none of it.”  
“Isn’t it?” Harry ran. He ran and kept Running till he was sitting next to Luna. Her hand on his shoulder and a concerned look written all over her face. Not for the first time he blessed her ability to be there and not talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. They keep me writing.


	5. Shrapnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention, A wet dream and a talk with Hermione.

When harry walked into the library it was later evening. The sunset cast a red light over everything. It made everything in the library glow. McGonagall was standing at the head of the table looking sternly over at the blonde Malfoy quietly flipping through a small leather bound book.  
“Ah Mr. Potter I have already explained the details of your detention to Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you start in the charms section.”  
“Thanks professor, will do.” McGonagall gave a sharp nod, and left without another word. Slowly Draco lowered his book and set it carefully on the table. Draco turned in his chair to face harry, giving him a questioning look. Draco turned back around when harry couldn’t find his voice and picked up his book again. The red light created an ethereal look around Draco. It lit up his frame like he had walked out heavens burning gates. Why did harry always get this way around Draco; possessive, obsessive, confidant, romantic, forceful.  
“So, what do we do now?” Draco set his voice low and seductive. He kept his book open but it was clear he wasn’t reading it. Draco’s shirt had the first few buttons undone to show off his strong toned chest. He slowly brought his hand up and tucked a stray lock of hair behind his ear. he let his hand drift down over his neck and splay out over his collar bone.  
“Well I can think of one or two things. You, me, empty library, who knows what sort of…antics we could get up to.” Harry took a seat on the ledge of the window and smiled slyly. Draco turned to face him and he noticed that his eyes were the bright blue he had seen before.  
“I was hoping you’d say that.” With that Draco was kneeling on the floor between Harry’s legs. His hands rested lightly on Harry’s knees, rubbing small circles into them.  
“Harry I want to suck your cock. Please let me suck you. I need to taste you. Want to feel you in my mouth so badly.” Draco was nuzzling into his painfully restricted cock. The sight of Draco’s pail skin pleasuring him against the harsh blue denim was agony. Harry was gripping the stone ledge so tightly his knuckles were turning white. Draco’s pail slender fingers were shaking as he undid Harry’s belt and zipper. He tugged insistently on the pants till harry lifted his hips. Letting the jeans and boxers fall around his ankles. Draco cupped Harry’s cock in his hand and gave it one feather light kiss, right on the tip. Harry groaned like he was being killed.  
“Draco, you don’t have to do this.” It was taking all of Harry’s strength not to grab Draco by the hair and force his cock past the plump inviting lips.  
“Why wouldn’t I want to do this harry? I want to feel you fuck my mouth hard and fast. Please harry I want to choke myself on your monster cock. I need to feel you hit the back of my throat and stop my air.” Draco licked up his shaft once. Harry threw his head back and collided painfully with the window.  
“Oh god Draco, don’t… oh please don’t.” He was desperate to touch Draco. Shaking with desperation to feel his mouth’s heat.  
“What would make it easier for you harry? I want you. I need you. Tell me what I can do to make it easier for you. I need you harry, please.” Harry slammed his head back into the window and threw his hands up over his head, clutching at the curtains for dear life. Draco licked one long strip up the underside of Harry’s cock at a maddeningly slow pace  
“Draco please…I can’t…oh god I just …I just can’t please.” He had to keep stopping so he could gasp for breath. moaning as his brain shut down in fits of Malfoy induced ecstasy.  
“Please, I want to make you scream harry. I know you want it, want me. I want it too harry. We can take it slow if you want. If it will help you can be gentle with me.” Draco whispered with obvious desperation. He was rubbing Harry’s cock against his cheek. He licked one long strips from tip to base. Pressing kisses into the brunets hip bone. Draco arched his neck to reach more of Harry’s sweat slick skin. His hair fell over his face into his eyes. It blocked Harry’s view of the brilliant blue orbs. He reached out and brushed the hair away. His fingers drifted down to run his thumb over Draco’s red spit-slicked lips. Harry moaned as Draco sucked his thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue over the pad.  
“Draco oh god, please Draco.” Like that his control was gone. He ripped his hand out of Draco’s mouth and grabbed a fist full of the silky blonde hair. He slammed Draco’s mouth down on his cock. Harry let out an animalistic howl at the warm wet perfection surrounding him. Harry lifted the blonds head up and brought it back down. Draco eagerly followed Harry’s lead and started bobbing up and down. His tongue did wicked things to the underside of Harry’s dick. He let himself stroke the blond head as Draco started to move on his own. Draco took a breath and forced his head down till his nose was was nestled against harry hip . Harry hit the back of the blonde’s throat, then he went down farther, burying his nose in Harry’s black pubic hair. Green eyes snapped open as he shouted to heaven. He hadn’t even noticing he had closed them. he could feel the hot tight constricts of Draco’s throat move around him as the blond swallowed him down. Harry felt his orgasm rushing down on him like a storm. He pulled Draco off with a pained grunt and wrapped his hand around his dick pumping it furiously.  
“Harry?” Draco was looking up from his knees with his head cocked slightly to one side.  
“Harry?” What was he asking,? What did he want? Why did he suddenly sound so much like a girl? He sounded like a very familiar girl. Why did Draco sound like Hermione? This was his dream and he did not want any part of Hermione in it.  
“Harry wake up we need to talk.” Harry opened his eyes with panicked reluctance. He sat up instantly reaching for the covers and discovering he was fully dressed on the couch in front of the fire in the Ravenclaw common room.  
“What? Hermione what’s going on? How did you get in here?” he was still half way in the dream library with a very eager dream Draco, and was having a remarkably hard time wanting to waking up from it.  
“I needed to talk to you harry.” Hermione sat herself down at the foot of the couch and fixed harry with a severely disappointed look.  
“OK I’m here, you’re talking. What’s going on?”  
“Harry you have been avoiding me and Ron for the past week. I know you and Ron don’t have any classes together anymore, but even in between classes, what’s wrong with you harry even when Ron was being an ass, back in fourth year with the tri-wizard tournament, you would go out of your way to confront him, so what’s going on?”  
“Hermione look it’s just…please not right now.”  
“Harry what’s wrong; you know you can tell me anything. What is going on with you, first you start avoiding me and Ron then you land yourself in detention tomorrow. What is wrong harry?”  
“Hermione can you please not do this.”  
“No, not until you tell me why?”  
“Hermione if you don’t know what’s going on. Trust me, you really don’t want to. If you do know, Hermione I swear to god if you knew about this!” he grabbed her wrist and held on tight. He couldn’t believe she would actually be OK with what Ron was doing Then again he had never thought that Ron would do what he did. Crises of faith might be the right term for what harry was going through.  
“OK your scaring me a little, what could Ron have possibly have done. He’s a jerk sometimes; we all know that, but its Ron we are talking about.”  
“You don’t think I know that, look that’s not the worst part if you knew… oh god Hermione please tell me… swear to me you don’t know what Ron did the night of the match with Ravenclaw.”  
“Harry what the hell are you talking about? What happened, harry what’s going on.” She was scared. she looked scared and she sounded scared. Was she scared of him, or what he was implying?  
“Tell me you don’t know what happened after the match with Ravenclaw.”  
“I have no clue what happened after the game. Harry, please tell me.”  
“I can’t tell you, I swore I wouldn’t tell.” He really wished he could talk to her. Hermione was the one person that he could always talk too, the one person that could always see sense. he wanted to tell her, but if she knew why he couldn’t look Ron in the eye… he couldn’t tell her what Ron had done to Draco, if he did only Merlin knew what she would do. He has been avoiding everything to do with Ron for that very reason. If he saw Ron what would he do? Harry had been avoiding thinking about him for the last week, focused on absolutely anything other than Ronald Weasley, which included his rather inappropriately erotic day dreams about Draco.  
“Swore? Swore to whom? And since when did that ever not include me or Ron. Harry please tell me what’s going on here.”  
“Hermione look there is nothing more to say; now either leave it alone, or leave completely.” She looked like she wanted to get up and go; she more than looked ready to leave, but she didn’t, she crossed her arms over her chest and sank down in to the couch.  
“Your scaring me harry.”  
“I’m scaring myself a little.” He gave her a short smile, but it ended up being a bit more scathing than he meant it. He tried to make a comforting I’m sorry noise.  
“What did you say about me having detention?”  
“McGonagall told me to find you and tell you that your detention starts tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. comments keep me writing.


	6. Dermal Contusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detention. Not what one would expect.   
> a lot happens, just not what what was expected to happen. The past can be a dangerous thing, not unlike blind passion.

The first detention with Malfoy was awkward and strange. McGonagall had made sure they were supervised the entire time. Madam Pince was never more than a few shelves away, constantly telling them how to properly handle her books. Malfoy had not spoken a word to him since they both arrived in the library the first night. Whenever harry tried to touch him or even make eye contact, Malfoy gave him a contemptuous look and moved past him. Shrugging off his attempted conversation with a cold sneer and a disdaining look. His cold gaze made harry shiver. It was hard for harry to be around Malfoy when every time he looked at him he saw him naked and desperate between Fred and George. Every time he saw the blond bend over to pick up a pile of books his cock started to harden and it was all he could do to ignore the painfully blissful feeling. It was absolute torture and harry didn’t know if he wanted it to stop or go on forever. Three nights in a row they were stuck in the library together and didn’t exchange a single word other than hello when they started and goodbye when they left. Finally on the fourth night madam Pince told them she had a meeting with the headmistress. She turned red and blotchy as she explained exactly what would happen if any book was hurt while she was gone,. harry had to hide a smirk as she attempted to stare down Draco. The only time those cold grey eyes had brought a smile to Harry’s face. She reluctantly left with a few choice words about what sort of hell would rain down on the school when students were allowed in the library unattended. Then harry and Malfoy were alone in the darkening library.   
“I didn’t tell them anything, I promise.” The words burst from harry before he could think. Malfoy was cool as ever. He didn't even glance at harry as he turned and pushed passed him towards the large pile of books waiting for them at the other end of the table. Harry moved to mirror him on the other side. The blond started making a stack of books, looking at the covers and flipping through the first few pages. Harry just looked at him with astonished frustration.   
“Are you going to tell me why you’re pissed? I didn’t tell McGonagall anything, so why the cold shoulder?” Harry reached across the table and shoved Draco. He only did it so the blond would look at him. Draco always had a knack for getting under Harry’s skin faster and more efficiency than anyone else in the world. The shove sent Draco half a step backwards, his head shot up and his grey eyes made deadly contact with the emerald pair across from him.   
“You told them enough.” Harry took a step back. He had expected anger, frustration, something. There was nothing there, barley even life. Draco turned and moved off to put his pile of books away.  
“What, Draco wait up. What are you talking about?” Harry vaulted over the table. Sending one or two books to the floor, and rushed after the retreating back of the blond.   
“Why am I here?” Draco’s arm load of books got set on a shelf and he turned to face harry. He crossed his arm over his chest and set his shoulder against the bookcase. “I got enough from my ‘informal chat’ with McGonagall to figure out you didn’t give her Weasley’s name, but you told her enough to get me stuck in here with you.”  
“I didn’t tell her anything. I swore I wouldn’t tell and I didn’t.” he put a hand on Draco's arm, pulling him closer trying to find the storm he had been so transfixed by.   
“Then why am I here?”   
“What, in detention? I don’t know that’s between you and your head-of-house.”  
“Potter, I am not stupid. No matter how trivial my offense I would never be allowed the mercy of cleaning up the library. As for you, not even McGonagall would dare give you detention.” Draco pushed off the shelf and away from harry, putting a bit of space between them.   
“Oh.” Harry was a moron. He was a selfish troll. The blond would be doing anything he could to be invisible. And if he did deserve a detention there was no one that would object to a punishment of cruel and unusual proportions. He had forced Draco into this without even thinking about it. Guilt constricted about his stomach.   
“I don’t want any more trouble. Not from McGonagall, not from Weasley, defiantly not from you. So just Tell me what you want me to do so I can survive your little game.”   
“What the hell are you talking about my little game?”   
“I’m talking about you and me, locked in the library for the night. You know what happened, so what else do you want. what did you tell McGonagall to get her to agree to this charade. If you wanted to play games your lion friends could show you a thing or two. ” Harry had seriously underestimated the Slytherin. As almost inhuman as he acted, his mind was quick and decisive as ever. The blond shook his head and pushed past harry walking away from him towards the books they were supposed to be shelving. Harry felt guilty for what had happened t Draco. Guilty that he had known the people that had done such gruesome things , and that there was nothing that could be done to get justice. He had broken the trust of this boy. He understood that and regretted it, but now he was angry too. He was trying to help Draco and the blond could didn’t give a damn. Harry took two long strides to grab the arm of the cold Slytherin and spun him around. He used his wight to press Draco against the book self and made it clear there was not going anywhere.   
“Draco you need to spell this out for me because I have no idea what’s going through your head. you think I’m a moron , right now I agree with you. I cant read minds so you have to tell me.” The pail boy looked up at harry for a full minuet. Draco finally closed his eyes and let out a sight of defeat. harry felt dirty like he had just broken something. Draco rubbed his eyes and pursed his beautifully full lips in a frighteningly accurate impression of McGonagall. His tongue darted out to wet the dry lips and left a shiny gloss over them. Harry felt his pulse pick up and start to move downwards. He was leaning closer needing to press his lips against Draco’s, needing to taste them and feel the hard body against his. Draco pushed him off so hard it sent harry backward onto the floor. He was up on his feet in a moment and snarling as he ripped Draco around. Shoving and pinned against the self again. The heat and contempt the blond radiated made Harry’s lips twitch up in a twisted half smile. At lease there was something there now, and even contempt was better than nothing. Harry pressed an arm into the blond’s throat to keep him up against the book case. Draco struggled but it was no use. Long pail fingers wrapped around Harry’s wrist. The sight of Draco’s hands were doing strange things to Harry’s half hard cock.   
“I had no clue about Ron or anyone else so you can stop calling them my friends, and I haven’t spoken to them all week.” Harry was pissed and he just knew it was Draco that pissed him off.  
“You’re not talking to him, I don’t care if your fucking him.” Harry slammed Draco’s head back into the shelf, and then slammed it back again just to make his point. Harry slipped his leg in between Draco’s, partly to give him more balance, and mostly because he needed to feel Draco. He needed to make sure he was enjoying himself. To Harry’s surprise, he was.   
“I was not finished. You were the one that practically begged me to throw you up against the wall and fuck you. Now I’m doing just that. Isn’t this what you wanted me to do? Isn’t this what you want Draco?” The arm on Draco’s windpipes pressed down a bit more and he could tell Draco was starting to get lightheaded. He tried to pull Harry’s arm away. Harry pressed down harder cutting off all Draco’s air. The blond was now standing stock still, frozen in place. Harry started moving his hips against him, grinding sensitive flesh into Draco’s leg.  
“I told McGonagall you wanted to talk, but didn’t actually say a word. You said I was asking the right questions when your eyes changed color. I want to know what that meant.” Draco’s eyes fluttered shut as more pressure was applied to his airways. He was gasping as his lungs were slowly starved of oxygen. His red lips formed the perfect “O” as his knees started shaking and he started clutching at harry with desire rather than panic. He started rolling his hips into the leg harry had pressed between his. As their clothed cocks connected they both let out tortured groans of repressed pleasure. It took all of Harry’s strength not to strip Draco bare and sink into him then and there. He managed to pull the hips away and restore some of his brain power. Then he took two steps away from Draco. He finally let Draco collapse on the ground head lolling from one side to the other.  
“You tell me if I’m on the right track or not because I quite honestly do not know what is going on in your head.” Harry knelt down with Draco’s knees on either side of him. Harry took the pail face in his hands and forced him to look up and meet Harry’s eye. Green met silver tinged with blue. They were alive for the first time. That made harry bold  
“I’m going to kiss you now.” No more lust behind the blue orbs only the fear and panic of absolute terror. Harry was to busy looking and feeling the rest of Draco to care.   
“No!” Draco shoved him away with a scream and tried to hide his face in his hands. Violently harry was up again and forcing Draco’s head up. Draco struggled in silence, shaking with effort and fear. Harry held his jaw strait and moved in with the full intention of smashing their lips together. Draco raised his arm and back handed harry across the face with a strength harry didn’t know he had.   
“No!” that was the only warning harry got before Draco was heaving him up and throwing him against the book case. Draco dropped to his knees and pinned Harry’s legs to the case behind him. harry had one hand tangled in the silver hair and the other digging into the pail wrist so hard it drew blood.   
“Draco.” That was all he got out before his world went black in a flash of blinding red.  
It was pitch black.The wall he was pressed against was damp, cold stone. Harry stretched out his foot feeling around in the blackness. His ears picked up a faint breathing across the room. It sounded faint and soft. His first thoughts were of Draco. Where was he? Was he safe? Cautiously harry stared making his way towards the faint sound. Not daring to speak in case there were unfriendly hidden occupants in the room. Harry was nearing the breather when a door hidden in the darkness flew open with a crash. Harry threw up his arms to protect himself from the solid wood, but it passed through him as if he were smoke. That was eerily familiar. A Memory. How was this possible? His questions stopped as the light threw the room around him into focus. Draco. Blind folded with a large ball of fabric securing his mouth open. His naked body was chained to two great beams of wood Nailed together like a X. The slim body was pulled painfully taught against the chains and his shaking limbs showed he had been there for a very long time.   
“Delicious.” A high soft voice harry remembered to well came from the door. Voldemort entered the room. His long black robes flowing like smoke around him. The blond gave a hysterical sobbing sound and his trembling increased. The dark lord came close to Draco and moved to tuck a lock of the pail golden hair back away from his bound and restricted face.   
“I heard Greyback came to play with you yesterday.” The deathly pail hands traced over the trembling arms, down the skeletal ribs and taught stomach. The bony fingers encircled the boys flaccid cock giving a harsh pull. The whimpering groan made it’s way past the gag between the blonds lips and his chest heaved with great gulping sobs. “Severus has done a fine job fixing you up. Hardly a mark on you. It must have been painful. Greyback has never been one to treat his toys well. Severus told me your heart stopped while he was fixing you.” Harry knew he could do nothing. He knew this was a memory. Yet that knowledge did not stop him from moving to Draco’s side and letting his hand pass thought the straining shoulder.   
“Did you great death? Did you wish for it to take you? Hope for death to save you?” Voldemort stepped between the blonds legs and dragged his blunt nails from the shivering thighs to his chest rising and falling in desperate panting breaths.   
“Answer me! Crucio!” The insane scream of the dark lord echoed off the walls outmatched with the muffled screams Draco gave. Each growing higher in pitch as the curse was held on him longer and longer.  
“Oh dear. How remiss of me how could you answer with that in your mouth.” a cruel smile twisted its way across the snake like face. The gag was removed and tossed aside. Letting Draco carefully close his jaw and slowly work it open a few times. The sobbing and begging harry had expected to fall from Draco’s mouth never came. Harry wondered if the blond had been taught not to beg or speak out of turn (through pain and humiliation) or if had simply given up and accepted his fate. The dark haired boy shivered when he realized it was probably both.   
“I want an honest answer now Draco. Did you welcome death?” with baited breath both harry and Voldemort waited for the blonds reply. In that moment the room and the very air seemed to hand on the boy next words.  
“Yes.” Rasping broken voice. “I prayed for it.” The shoulders sank with exhaustion as if a great burden had been lifted. Perhaps he was in luck and that was all his lord wanted from him. Perhaps he would be allowed some sleep. Then again luck had not been on Draco’s side in far to long. These thought s that were not his own came and went through his head like a whisper. The hopeless despair in those few wisps of thought nearly crippled harry. The waves of misery clouded his mind and forced him to his knees with an anguished cry that no one but him could hear. Just as quickly as the thoughts had come they were gone. Leaving harry kneeling, panting on the floor. Voldemort sneered at Draco. Taking his wand letting its tip run along his skin. Burning an ancient patterns over the smooth flesh. Exhausted cries and grunts were the only thing to escape the captive blond. Tears finally fell from behind the leather blindfold. Harry forced himself up and back to the blonds side.   
“Tell me Draco what was it like... What was it like to die?” The burning halted and the venomous eyes were trained on Draco. The boy whimpered in fear, confusedly moving his sightless head.  
“Answer me you filthy pure-blood slut?” The dark lords rage crackled in the air. His magic at the mercy of rage and fear. His helpless pray screamed till his lungs gave out. Only to hang limp in his bindings. The dark lord was never known for his mercy, rennervating the helpless boy only to pace back and forth in front of him berating him in vile words.  
“My lord please!”Draco took a great gasping breath as his lord turned the full force of his ill-will on the boy. “Please I can not speak parseltongue. My lord I do not understand it.” Harry hadn’t even noticed.   
“What was it like. What did death feel like.” The pail snake like face came close, only inches away from Draco.  
“it was light. A cold white light my lord. Like fire that didn’t burn. ” The dark wizard tilted his head, sensing Draco was holding back.   
“The whole truth Draco. Or I will make you sorry for your disobedience.” The blond gulped in a panic to speak but seemed to not find the right words.  
“I remember being on the Quidditch pitch we had in our house in France. My old house elf was there. Dobby. He told me to go back that it wasn’t my time.” Draco took a great gulping breath. “I wanted to die.” Tears streamed freely under the blindfold and down the blonds face. Harry was unsure if they were from the fear and pain or the memory of almost being free. “Dobby turned around and walked away. I tried to follow but I was pushed back. I just want to die.” the last words were a whisper, almost like prayer  
“Let us see if I can help you towards that goal.” Voldemort sneered directing his wand at Draco and letting one agony filled scream follow another. In a symphony of agony. Harry reached out to hold Draco. To stop the mad man. Anything to make the screams stop. He was already being pulled back, pulled out of the memory.   
He found himself on the library floor. With one hand in a death grip around the wrist of a terrified Draco Malfoy. The other similarly gripping a fist full of blond hair. As soon as his brain realized what he was doing he released Draco, flinging the blond away from him as if burnt. Draco scrambled away from harry hitting the bookshelf and clinging to it as if his life depended on it. The silver eyes across from harry were wet with panicked tears. Harry took great gulping lung fulls of air opening his mouth as it to speak, realized he had nothing to say and closed it. Harry flinched as Draco stood. With stiff and shaking legs he stood . Eyes tight closed keeping himself vertical by will power alone. Harry reached out a hand afraid that if he touched the blond would melt away. Gone. His finger tips brushed the side of Draco’s calf and he was gone. Running as fast as he could. Harry sat there in the dark library for hours running back and fourth inside his own skull. When he made his way back to the Ravenclaw common room. He collapsed onto the couch and fell into what he truly hoped would be a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite most of this. that is why it took so long.   
> As always, please comment! Your words keep me writing.


	7. Debridment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron makes a appearance at breakfast and harry tries to make things better

Red hair and freckles dropped down next to harry at the breakfast table.  
“Hey mate. Haven't seen you in a fortnight. What’s going on?”  
Harry must look murderous. His emerald eyes stabbed into Ron with cold anger and his lip curled up in contempt. Thank Merlin, Ron was more interested in Harry’s bacon than he was in harry. Fall had descended over the castle almost over night. The ceiling that morning was a dark grey wash of clouds with a few spots of bright orange and red as leaves raced each other across the sky. The brunet was sitting with his back to the raging fireplace, his eyes were fixed on the blond head on the other side of the hall.  
“Hermione told me you were sleeping in the Ravenclaw common-room. You and Cho Chang giving it another go?” A sly eyebrow crept its way up ron’s face even as his mouth was stuffed with food. Harry pursed his lips and reminded himself why he was not cursing Ron into a squealing mass of tentacles and yellow puss. Draco. He was doing this for Draco. He had already done far to much damage to the young man. He didn't need to make things worse.  
“OI, mate the Slytherin slag is giving us the eye.” That was it. Before harry knew what was happening his fist was connecting with ron’s jaw. Sending the red head backwards onto the floor. The dinning hall fell silent with a horrified gasp. Every head at every table was staring with wide eyes at harry standing above Ron sprawled on the floor. All eyes were on them, except for one silver grey pair that was slipping out of the hall like a shadow. Ron was looking up at him like harry was turning into a spider. Harry gave a long suffering sigh and made to step over the recumbent redhead. Ron scuttled back eyes wide and mouth still hanging open in dumb amazement.  
“Damn it.” Harry spat out. He calmly made his way out of the great hall. The whole school turning to watch him leave. he made sure no one was following him and ducked into a niche between a tapestry depicting cattle picking poppies and the statue of the witch they had tragically stampeded over. Harry pulled out the mauraders map from his bag muttering ‘mischief managed’ as he jabbed at the parchment with his wand. He scanned the pages for that one black dot labelled Malfoy. He let out a breath of relief when he found Draco in the Slytherin common-room. Probably sprawled over a large green leather chair by the fire place. He had probably discarded his robes leaving him in he trousers and button down shirt. The Slytherin neck tie most likely hanging loosely around his neck like some debauched sort of leash. Harry took a deep breath a pressed his head against the cold stone behind him. He forced his thoughts away from that arousing imagery. He focussed on the satisfaction he felt when his fist had connected with Ron’s jaw. The painful sensation had only lasted a moment, but it felt good. He should not have punched Ron. He should have been able to control himself. When Ron had called Draco a slag all harry could see were the fresh bleeding scars distort that perfect pale skin. All he could hear were the screams the blond had uttered at the hands of Voldemort. Something had risen up in harry that he couldn't control and had lashed out violently. He didn’t care what the school thought, he never really had. It would have been nice to have one year where all he had to worry about was exams. But in all truth he would probably be bored out of his mind. He stuffed the map back into his bag and headed down the stairs towards the dungeons.  
The few dozen Slytherins were still at breakfast so he wouldn’t have to worry about them. The trip down was a lot easier that than time he and Ron had done it in second year. Since that first night in the hospital wind he had been keeping a close eye on the blond. Taking extra pains to make sure he got back to his common room each night. He stood in front of the blank wall and took a breath. The password this week was petrichor (whatever the hell that was) and harry didn’t waste a moment stepping into the slytherin common-room. The door swung shut behind him with a bang making harry jump. The walk fro the entrance to the large fireplace at the opposite end was not as long as he remembered, but still a considerable ways. The dark leather chairs near the door were empty. And it wasn’t until he more than half way to the end that he spotted Draco’s satchel. Hit hung haphazardly from the back of one chair like it had been flung without care where it landed. He footsteps seemed loud against the worn green carpet and the green light sent odd shadows dancing around the pillars and behind the tables. Harry had forgotten that the slytherins lived under the lake. The sound of the waves was mixed with the pop and hiss of the fire.  
“Hey Draco where the hell are you?” Harry strode around the couch and chairs arranged in a small ‘S’ before the fire. The walls let out a damp chill and harry drew closer to the fire instinctively.  
“Potter what are you doing here.” A disembodied voice came from everywhere and nowhere. It bounced of the stone and reverberated around the room.  
“I’m trying to make sure you’re ok.” Harry snapped much harsher than he meant to. He was slowly spinning on the spot scanning the room for the tell tale blond head. Frustration leaked from his voice as he still found nothing.  
“You could have fooled me, I thought you were trying to get me killed.” The voice sounded amused. The truth of those words got under his skin more than he would like to admit. That guilt set a small flame of determination in his chest.  
“I should not have hit Ron. I should have kept my tempter. Trust me i understand that. I just want to make sure you were OK. There's no need to be a dick about it.” Harry finally found the pale blond. seated high up on one the supporting rafters of the ceiling. The young man crouched like a feral cat about to pounce. One hand planted on the beam for balance and the other resting over his knee. The bleached bangs hung down across his face and obscured his eyes. The black robes were gone and the blond was left in a dark forest green dress shirt and simple black pants. Draco rose from his kneeling position and looked down at the brunet. The blond muttered something, but to quietly for harry to hear.

As harry watched, jaw hanging open in speechless amazement the blond slipped his foot into a loop of silver rope he hadn’t noticed and stepped off the beam. Harry knew Draco would catch himself. He knew a fall from that height wouldn’t kill him. So when he gasped and stepped forward to catch the blond it was out of instinct not logic. Draco raised an eyebrow at the brunette as the silver rope slowly Spun the blond around in elegant spirals lowering him to the ground. The blond stepped off the rope and found himself only a few inches from harry.  
“I'm fine potter. I just didn’t want to be around to incur any more wrath from the weasel.” Harry heard the words, but never saw the proud defiant way Draco held himself. All he saw were the fresh bloody words slashed into Draco’s chest. The crimson blood running down his chest. The hate and anger in those dulled blue eyes. Draco's eyes were blue now. Blue and silver in a startling combination. If smoke had wrapped itself around two pure sapphires they could not come close to the depth of Draco's colour. The anger that had been about to lash out seemed to be swallowed in a ocean of blue gems in a silver cloud.  
“I got that much on my own thanks. Your eyes are blue and silver. Is that new?” Harry asked. His fingers twitched to touch the pale boy before him but he stopped himself. He saw the way Draco blinked and looked away. He saw how the blond moved away and harry cursed himself. He took a deep steadying breath and clenched his hands behind his back.  
Draco sat himself on the large sofa in font of the fire, eyes focused on something that was not the brunet. Harry cautiously joined him sitting at the other end of the sofa. He made sure to put a few feet of space between them. They sat there for a long time. Watching the warn fire light battle with the cooling ripple of reflected water. Finally Draco moved. He lifted his feet up onto the sofa and stretched them out across the brunette’s lap. The blond lay his head down on the armrest and closed his eyes, seeming to enjoy the contact. Harry carefully wrapped his hands around the blonds feet and started to knead them between his fingers. They may have been wrapped in pale blue socks but that seemed to make the gesture even more intimate. The blond let out a soft sight of contentment and relaxed into the dark leather. Harry couldn’t say how long they sat like that. He was sure classes started, but neither wanted to break the away from this moment. Until Draco moved again. He stood in a single graceful movement and for one moment stood looking at harry. It was as if the blond was seeing him but looking through him at the same time. Harry was sure the moment was over and Draco would tell him to leave. Instead Draco moved back to the sofa, this time with his head in Harry's lap. One pale hand absent mindedly played with the fabric of Harry's trousers. If his brain had been working harry would have been frightened. Unsure what Draco expected from him. As it was he just let his fingers drift to the strands of bleach blond hair. He lost himself in the feel of the silken locks. Combing his fingers through them over and over again. He gently presses his fingers into Draco's scalp massaging it and then combing the blond hair back into place. Another hour must have passed, not as thought harry was keeping track.  
“They change. No one noticed except you.” Draco sounded half asleep. His voice deep and relaxed.  
“Did they always change? Or is it something he... Is it something more recent?” Harry could have kicked himself for the way the pale body tensed in his grip. The blond took a shaking breath and made a visible effort to relax. He wondered if Draco flashed back to that time often. Harry still saw the bodies of his friends sometime. He was sure everyone did, but he wondered if Draco still wished he had been among them. Silence enveloped them again. Harry wished he had stayed silent and let Draco speak. The silence between them was now tense . unsure and frightened.  
“Yes. He... He could get into my head. He changed me.” Voldemort. The dead man still reached out and wrecked lives even when he had been put down like the vermin he was. Harry had seen the evil and pain that Voldemort seemed to revile in. It took all Harry's strength to not wrench Draco up and crush the blond to him in a hug to end all hugs. He thought of how the blond had wished for death. Begged for it even on its precipice. The dead were dead. As one wise man had put it ‘they were beyond this veil of tears.’ It was the living that had to suffer on. Draco had survived. The simple fact that it was not by choice angered harry. He should have been angry that the blond would have rather died. That Draco was alive and wishing for death. There were so many that would have fought tooth and nail to come back, but were forever gone. All he felt was sadness that Draco could not see that he deserved to be alive.  
“Draco.” harry started.  
“Don’t” soft and quite, but hard as diamond. “Just don't. I can’t talk, not about that, not now. So just don't.” The Slytherin got up off Harry's lap moving towards the other side of the couch.  
“OK.” Harry said desperation clear in his voice. He reached for Draco and aborted the grabbing gesture just in time. Instead he carefully stroked the back of his fingers down the side of Draco's arm.  
“OK, just come back. We don't have to talk. Come lie back down, please.” It took a small life time for Draco to raise his head and look back at harry. In those few seconds when emerald green met the icy silver blue the world could have come to an end and the two boys would not have noticed till later. The blond slowly made his way back to laying his head down on the Harry's lap. Draco made himself comfortable and harry let his fingers glide back through Draco's hair. He felt Draco open his mouth one or twice as if to speak but couldn’t fine the words.  
“I’m not broken potter. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy s don’t break.” The blond’s voice was strong but still quite. He moved his head so harry could pull back the strands of hair drifting over his face.  
“Draco I’ve heard you say that before.” A smile made it’s way to Harry's lips. The atmosphere was quite. Like one word out of place could break this spell and send them spiralling away from each other. Harry found himself smiling. Harry was letting himself get lost in the feel of the platinum blond hair. He didn’t notice that his other arm had been slowly stroking it’s way down the blonds back and was now perilously close to the pert ass harry had told himself he would never touch without the blonds direct permission.  
“Yes because I’ve said it before.” Draco shoot up like lightning and volted over Harry's legs. Harry suddenly found himself pinned to the couch with a lap full of Draco that was a lot stronger than he looked. The blond’s hands pressed him back against the cushions. Holding him down with one leg on either side of his hips. Harry knew the blond was testing him. He knew if he took what the blond offered they would never be like this again. It was a test. It had to be a test. Harry prayed to merlin this was a test and not what Draco thought intimacy was supposed to be like. This was not how the blond thought he was supposed to be treated... Harry prayed it wasn’t.  
“If you want to fuck me then fuck me. Call me slut, whore, bitch. Order me to crawl on my knees and call me puppy. Throw me over your knee and smack my ass till its red and stinging. It would be so easy, wouldn’t it harry. So easy for me to lie on your lap, or between your legs. My mouth just a hole to keep your cock warm. I know you were thinking about it. We are not friends. We are not lovers. We are using each other. Lets not pretend otherwise.” Harry sure as hell was not thinking about hurting Draco. He may have let his mind wander when he was alone with the map. He would never treat Draco like that. Never hurt him and humiliate him for the sake of his own desire. Would he? It made harry angry that he had let himself think like that. The anger in his belly made him bold, made him push into Draco’s grip and speak more harshly than he would otherwise.  
“No we are not friends, you decided we were going to be more than that when you pulled me on top of you in the hospital wing. When you ground your hard cock into my thigh and begged me to do things to you that would make a whore blush. We may not be lovers, but you seem dead set on making that happen.” The images that Draco had set in Harry's mind were making him hard. The firm tight ass settled right on top of his rising cock was not helping either. Unbidden the memory of Draco Skewered between the two Weasley’s came to his mind. The image should have helped his erection go away but it only made the aching need more intense. Harry had to close his eyes and concentrate as the blond leaned over him and ran his lips and tongue up his neck .  
“Beside you don’t seem to have any trouble making friends.” harry spat out in jealous contempt. Desperate to make the torturous blond pleasure stop. This was the closest Draco had gotten to kissing harry. It needed to stop before harry did something he would regret. He knew he should not be jealous of Fred and George. He had no idea what they and Draco had together. he had no right to judge. He should not be jealous of them right now, but at the moment it was taking every cell in his body to not flip Draco onto his back and give him everything he was asking for so beautifully. Had Fred and George done these horribly erotic things to Draco already. Had they taken him over one of their laps like this. Harry should not be jealous, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t.  
“What are you talking about?” Draco tilted his head back to suspiciously meet Harry's eyes.  
“Why can’t I kiss you?” his breathing was heavy but his determination was clear. It had been a question that had been bothering him since the disastrous incident in the library the night before.  
“Why don’t I have trouble making friends?”  
“Why can I hurt you but not kiss you?”  
“Answer for an answer.” Draco suggested as cool as a fish would suggest a drink of water.  
“I saw you… and Fred…and George… in the room of requirements…together.” No matter how ashamed harry was or how he stumbled of the words his emerald eyes never wavering from the now icy storm brewing in the others. Draco had his walls up again. This was a violation. Harry knew it was, but he could not make himself look away in shame.  
“Yes I know what together means, I was there.” Draco pulled away and was almost successful in making his voice sound irritated. He slipped of Harry's lap and onto the floor where he set his back against the couch and looked strait into the fire. Harry wanted to help Draco. To hold him and make all his pain disappear. Harry knew Draco would never let his do anything if he did not do this. He had started this, now he had to finish it.  
“Why torture but not kissing?” The only answer Harry got was the blond shaking his head. “An answer for an answer that’s what you said. Now I answered yours.” Harry moved off the couch as well as knelt before the sullen blond. He could see how desperately the blond tried to hide his hurt and anger. He slowly held out his hand and made sure Draco saw and understood before he reached to hold his hand. The blond stared at the conjoined hands with blank surprise. Harry knelt there and let Draco think whatever he was thinking through. The pale fingers suddenly tightened around his and pulled him froward. He sat by Draco's side their hands still intertwined, looking past the fire and into the lake.  
“Why Draco, why no kissing. Torture, but no kissing, why? Draco answer me please. why? It was a whisper. Soft and earnest as he could make it without begging. He held the blonds hand and let his thumb caress the back of Draco. Slowly the slim fingers started to mirror harry s movement. A frown flitted across the pale face for a moment. Draco raised their hands up and turned them to examine Harry's with a displeased expression. ‘I must not tell lies’ still just visible in bleached lines raised on the back of his hand. Harry stretched out his fingers then brought them back into a tight fist. The pale lines of his own writing rested on Draco open palm. The blonds lips moved as he traced each word with his fingers. Harry slowly moved with quiet intent. He pressed his free hand to Draco’s covered forearm. Pressing his fingers in the place he knew that dark mark lay concealed. He hoped Draco understood what he was saying. They were the same. Draco was safe with him, because they were the same. He hoped the blond could understand that.  
“I’ve been tortured before. I don’t want the only thing i have left to be... Given away to someone that is just a convenient fuck.” Then there was silence. Draco looked strait ahead and refused to meet Harry’s dumbfounded gaze. After a painfully long minuet harry pulled his tongue out of the back of his mouth.  
“You’ve never been kissed. Tortured and raped, but you’ve never been kissed.”  
“Never.” The blond still focused on the dancing flames.  
“Voldemort, had you for two years.” The blond flinched away and harry pulled him closer, stroking his arm as one would comfort a startled horse. “You were at Hogwarts, the prince of Slytherin. What about Pansy Parkenson, I thought you two were together.” Draco grimaced and shook his head.  
“The Death Eaters?” Another negative from the blond. Harry was so stunned he couldn't take it in. Draco Malfoy the most beautiful being harry had ever met. His full soft lips that just begged to be worshipped had never been kissed. The idea that someone could have that boy in their power and not take advantage of those lips was inconceivable to him.  
“Voldemort never kissed you, not once.” Draco had his armour on. Cold and secure without a shred of mercy. He wrested his hand from Harry’s suddenly vice like grip. The Slytherin lifted himself back onto the sofa, propping his back against the armrest and wrapping his arms around them. Creating a wall between himself and harry.  
“I love how you are more upset that the men that forced themselves on me didn’t kiss me, than you are that I was given as a gift to the dark lords followers.” That shocked harry out of his loop of stupidity. There were land minds here and harry was doing his best to crash into each and every one of them. He was a fool on his own and he was scaring and hurting the blond with his carelessness. He moved closer to Draco. Sitting below him on the floor.  
“I’m sorry. I was just shocked. Please come back to me. I’m sorry Draco I’m a idiot.” The blond didn’t look at him. Didn’t even acknowledge he had spoken. He simply pulled on harry arm until he could get to his hand and then linked their fingers together again. He still kept his eyes straight ahead on some point only he saw. And nodded as if to say, “continue.” harry did.  
“Fred and George?” How could they have not kissed the blonde. They had taunted him, tied him up and then told him he was a good person. After all of that could they not have kissed him?  
“Paris.” Draco’s lips twitched and harry frowned trying to figure out what Draco had just said.  
“My safe word is Paris. The twins insisted there be one. And I will admit I am glad they insisted.” There was a half-smile on Draco’s lips, it vanished as suddenly as it had appeared.  
“And you used it every time Fred or George tried to kiss you?” Harry was astounded  
“They aren’t slow. They caught on quickly.” Draco was talking again and harry fully intended to make full use of it.  
“How did that even start? How did they agree to… they said they gave you what you needed, right? How did that happen?” Draco shook his head.  
“Not my story to tell potter. You have to ask them.” Draco looked down at harry. His expression empty and his eyes grey.  
“I should go.” Harry had a lot to think over, and Draco was as closed off and harry had ever seen him. He should go and let Draco put himself back together. Harry should get up and go, but he didn’t want to.  
“If you wish.” Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
“Draco do you want me to stay.” The blonde was looking at him. That was all harry could have hoped to get out of the Slytherin statue. He didn't expect the blond to start blinking back tears. Harry gripped the fingers clasped around his. Draco flinched away from him when he tried to be more comforting.  
“Draco do you want me to go.” Harry had never liked being helpless and had never felt more so than with a suffering Draco Malfoy that refused to be helped.  
“I need you to leave. I need you to leave now.” The tears Draco refused to let fall made the blonds voice tight and tremulous.  
“OK that’s fine. I’ll leave Draco. It’s fine.” Harry made to get up, but the blond’s hand refused to let go of his own. Harry wanted to stay, but was loath to cause the blonde more pain. “Draco, I’m not going to hurt you. Just tell me what you need and I promise I’ll do it. You just have to tell me.” With a few straining breaths the blonde seemed to gain some control over himself. With a final shaking breath he managed to speak.  
“I need to be alone. I need you to leave and I need you to come back.” Harry had not seen that coming. Harry may not have had air in his lungs and blood in his veins, but he knew what to do. To took Draco’s hand still holding his and pressed his lips to each knuckle in turn. The stunned look that Draco gave him was priceless  
“I wont hurt you Draco. I will never take anything from you. But I can give you this. I can give you anything you need. You just have to tell me. I’ll be here when you need me.” Harry climbed to his feet and left Draco on the couch with a hastily conjured blanket around his shoulders. This was the first time harry had left the blond rather than the blond leaving him. He felt that he had done good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Ron, i truly do. he just makes such a good villain.  
> As always please comment, your words keep me writing.


	8. leucocytus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry likes to think about Draco. So he does so on a quidditch pitch in the rain. He then gets a look at things from a new perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but I never said I would post consistently. this is a short chapter because my computer crashed and I'm still rewriting most of it. Thank you all for sticking with me. I love you all and you make the world a better place.

The quidditch pitch had been rebuilt in a matter of days after the war. It was still astounding to harry what magic could accomplish. He was sitting in the faculty box with a few shield and water repentant charms draped around him. The sky had seemed intent on drowning the castle and its occupants over the last few days. The sky was draped in ash grey clouds content with only a mild drizzle. Harry was watching the Ravenclaw team practice their laps with the captain Grant Page helping one of the new beaters figure out how to pull a pivot turn in strong winds. He had been continuing his avoidance of all gryffindors and the rain drenched pitch was ideal for that goal. He had tried to talk to Hermione when she had cornered him the night after he had punched Ron. There had been a bit of shouting on her part. Frustrated cut of ramblings from him. In the end he had simply said that Ron had it coming and he could not tell her why. That went down with her about as well house elf enslavement. Ron had cornered him in the library the day after Hermione had. Screaming about her not wanting to be around him and the whole school giving him dirty looks. Harry smirked and told Ron that now he had a bit of an idea what harry had gone through in every school year ever. There had been a trip to the infirmary for the both of them. Harry had got of light with a broken nose and a black eye. Ron had gotten off worse when harry had grabbed the wand of one onlooker and started hexing the sniveling red head into a heap of green paper thin legs and dark red fur covering his body that kept on growing. The look on Ron’s face when he was staring down harry s wand gave harry a warm glow in his stomach. He smiled at the memory. He had felt less content with his actions later. The moment he had been certified fit for duty, and was released from the hospital wing he was off down the spiral staircase and down into the dungeons. He had ran through the empty common room and barged right into the bedroom of one Draco Malfoy. Harry was flushed and out of breath and he just stood in the doorway feeling his heart explode with relief as the blond sleepily rolled out of bed.  
“Harry tell me what happened.” Draco didn't have to ask if something was wrong, He already knew. Draco pulled harry over to the Roman couch in front of the low burning fireplace. He told Draco about the fight and how terrified he had been that Draco would pay for his reckless actions. The blond ran a hand up and down his back and let him pour out his heart.  
“I’m fine harry. I have survived much worse than they can give me.”  
“Draco that’s not the point. You should not have to survive that. To expect that sort of abuse. My uncle beat me when I was young I know how helpless it can seem.” Harry clutched at the grey panama sleeve running his fingers over the pail fingers. He looked up to find blue eyes filled with shock.  
“I never knew. We always assumed that you had been raised as a prince. Every wish fulfiller before you could even ask.” Draco pulled one arm free from Harry’s grip and wound it around his waist. Harry let himself be pulled into the blonds embrace and collapsed into the comforting circle of his arms.  
“My aunt and uncle were muggles. They hated everything to do with magic. It was all right for a while. They didn’t love me as much as their biological son. It wasn’t until I was seven or so and started doing some accidental magic that things got bad.” Harry curled into the warm body holding him, and rested his head on the pail shoulder. “My uncle tried to beat the magic out of me. I ended up in the hospitable a few times.”  
“Did you have anyone you could talk to.”  
“No. My cousin, Dudley didn’t like having his favorite punching bag talk too other people.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I got over it. It still hurts some times but I mostly just let it go.” The blond pulled his eye brows up in derisive look. “That wasn’t advice or anything like that. I just was talking.”  
“It’s fine.” For a long moment they both fell silent. Harry was glad that his unsolicited advice had not made the blond pull away. It was odd that he could lie wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy and feel so safe and content.  
“So you thought that i grew up like you.”  
“How do you imagine I grew up.” Harry sat up and looked into the blue eyes. They looked tired, and content. Not haughty or offended just looking at harry as if to say ‘Oh really, what do you think you know?’  
“I suppose a lot like you described my life. Spoiled brat in a house of gold and sweets.” Draco gave a small laugh that threw harry so much he almost flew off the couch.  
“well it was never quite like that. I was never beaten for having magic that’s true but no one really cared for me.”  
“But your mother she lied to volde, sorry she lied to him about my death so she could find you.”  
“Yeah I heard about that. Mother loved me, or she loved what she thought was me. Her image of her perfect pure-blood son.”  
“Sorry i interrupted please go on.”  
“You want to hear about my sad sob child hood?”  
“Yeah I do.”  
“Lets move to the bed. It’s late and i have class tomorrow.” they slid off the couch and moved to the large four-poster bed never getting father than two feet away from one another. The green comforter did not surprise harry. He didn’t recognize the silver Latin beautify embroidered into the fabric. ‘Verum sunt mendacium ut cruor est nex.’  
“Truths are lies as blood is death.”  
“That's not the Malfoy motto.”  
“No it’s mine”  
“You have your own motto”  
“Each Malfoy heir is required to create their own crest and motto on their sixteenth birthday.”  
“And that is yours.”  
“It was the day I took the mark.”  
“And you sewed it onto a comforter.”  
“That was my mum. She was proud when I took the mark. Then not so much when I was ordered to kill Dumbeldor.”  
“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”  
“I don’t want to. Not about that.”  
Harry slept with Draco that night. There was no inappropriately touching, Draco had just snuggled up to Harry’s side and thrown one arm around his waist. It was one of the best nights sleep harry had experienced in as long as he could remember. He woke up to the sweet smell of blond hair. Harry was far to warm and comfortable to get up right away, instead he allowed himself to drift in and out of sleep with two lithe pale limbs of Draco Malfoy draped over him. When the slytherin woke up it was slow with a yawn and long cat like stretch. Harry had slept in his clothing so he lounged around on the bed while Draco took a quick shower and shrugged on his robes. Harry had come and knocked on Draco’s door every night for the last week and had walked out with him every morning. Harry had given Draco a kiss the second time they had separated as they then continued to do at the end of the hall that lead to the common room. It was a simple press of lips to the back of his hand but harry had been avoiding the blond all day. 

“Hey harry what’s going on.” Neville had sat down next to harry while he had been lost in thought. He had his own water repellent charm draped around him like Harry’s, and great big smile on hid round happy face. His hair had grown out a bit and was dripping into his face.  
“So you want to talk about it?” Neville was one of the people that harry had always been able to talk to. He had been able to see harry at times when no one else could. Even now he didn’t know who to trust. Even Neville could be dangerous if he held a grudge against the death eaters.  
“You know nev, just the usual year at Hogwarts.” He gave Neville a half smile trying to keep the lie off his face.  
“You know, I would laugh if it wasn’t so true.” Harry turned to look at his friend with surprise. Neville was glaring at him with a shrewd eye. “Every year the school turns out to be in danger from one thing or the other. Every year you save us all. If it’s from the camber of secretes or Umbridge. I think your a damn brave man harry, but you are dumb as a block of wood sometimes.” Neville was ginning at him with a smile of friendly confidence. Harry opened his mouth to reply then snapped it shut. He looked back out over the pitch and rebuked himself for wanting to reveal a secret that was not his to tell.  
“So it’s that bad is it?” Neville pursed his lips and let the wind keep them company for a few moments while he thought.  
“You sleeping with Malfoy and punching out ron says something is up to no good, but I’m just not sure if it’s ron and Malfoy.”  
“I am not sleeping with him!” Harry shook his head then tried hide it in his hands.  
“Harry what's going on. You now me, I’ll help in anyway I can. Even if it is just staying out of it.”  
“Neville I cant tell you. It’s not... It’s not for me to say.” Harry let his whole body fall back to rest on the bench behind them.  
“Ok so what can I do to help?”  
“Neville I told you I can’t.” Harry raised his eyebrows in what he imagined was a rather good impersonation of professor Hooch.  
“You cant tell me what's going on. So tell me what I can do. The DA will help you know that. All you have to do is say the word. You don’t have to tell us right now, but you also don’t have to save the world on your own.” At that moment harry felt like kissing the man in front of him. He had been alone for so long and now he was not. He had been drawn to Draco because he could relate with having no one to turn to. neither of them were alone anymore.  
“This isn’t about the world Neville, just on person.”  
“Malfoy?”  
“Draco, and I’m not shagging him. I just want to help.”  
“So ron is the bad guy in this?” Neville sighed with a calm manner that shocked harry.  
“You don’t sound surprised.” harry attempted his Madame Hooch impression again.  
“Ron was good guy. Then he changed. We could all see it and we hated that you couldn’t. I can promise you that there is no one that will be surprise ron deserved that punch and o much more.”  
“why?” Neville was leaning in now, as thought worried about being over heard.  
“He is the biggest bully the school has ever seen. Including Malfoy, not including umbridge.” both boys shuddered at the memories of that year.  
“Thank you Neville.” Harry smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder. He didn’t think anyone could over hear the two in the middle of a storm on a now deserted quiddich pitch. Harry had learned caution the hard way and would not throw it to the wind now. The two got up and ran to the castle with the rain and wind nipping at their heels. When they reached the entrance hall harry pulled Neville to one side and rid them of their protective spells.  
“What do you want me to do?” Neville looked at harry expectantly.  
“Just watch ron, and try keep him on a leash. I need to talk to someone before anything else.”  
“Ok. I’ll see you in charms.” Harry and Neville parted ways at the stair case. Neville went back to the tower, while harry descended to the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! It keeps me writing!


	9. Rewrite Needed

Hello everyone, I have messed this story up royalty. I need to rewrite most if not all of it. I will be leaving it up as is till I rework it but there will be no more updates on this story. If you want to take parts and write your own stuff please do so, just give me credit. Thank you for your help and understanding it means the world to me. Love you all, Please take a look at some of my other works.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment Please. Your interest keeps me writing.


End file.
